codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Creator
Call of Duty: Creator, or simply known as Creator, is a building-oriented sandbox game developed and published by EternalBlaze Industries. It is available only to the Imagination and PC due to its massive size. Overview The idea of Creator is to give players a product in which they can create their own Call of Duty-esque game, but without going through the various hassles and hardships of creating a decent quality video game. Players are able to create campaign missions, multiplayer maps, Special Ops missions/maps, Survival missions/maps, Zombies missions/maps, and more. Starting the Game Although there are some tutorials on creating each type of thing and various pre-made things, players do not start with anything at all. It is suggested that they go through the interactive tutorials before delving into anything themselves. Game Modes *'Creator Mode' - Create usable and/or playable entities. *'Play Mode' - Load a local or downloaded mission or map to play on. *'Multiplayer' - Enters multiplayer. **'Find a Game' - Finds a multiplayer game (also includes Zombies, Survival, and Special Ops). **'Invite Friends' - Brings you to your Friends List. **'Custom Games' - Opens a private lobby for the current party. *'Marketplace' - Players can download missions, maps, characters, game types, and anything else created by other players or by the developers. **'Map Marketplace' - Where maps are sold. **'Character Marketplace' - Where characters are sold. **'Mission Marketplace' - Where missions are sold. **'Gametype Marketplace' - Where gametypes are sold. What players can create using Creator This is yet to be finished... Maps=Custom maps can be created for these game modes within Creator, whether if they're for online or local use. Maps created by players can be played on when finished, edited later, sent to other players, and submitted for review (if a map that is intended for online use). *Campaign *Multiplayer *Special Ops *Survival *Zombies *Extinction |-| Characters=Custom characters can be used in the game modes listed below in both local and online games. Players can customize their appearance, with thousands of different combinations, and their voices, with over a hundred different voice types for both males and females. *Campaign *Survival *Zombies *Extinction |-| Missions=This relates specifically to Campaign and Special Ops. Missions are essentially objectives that players must complete while playing in one or more maps. Players can create multiple missions to make their own Call of Duty game through Creator. Campaign may require different things, like more player-created characters may be needed for a story, whereas Special Ops might have more/different objectives. *Campaign *Special Ops |-| Gametypes=Gametypes are used for custom games in Multiplayer, whether it be in matchmaking, Zombies multiplayer, Survival multiplayer, or Special Ops multiplayer. Players who wish to have a very specific gametype can access advanced settings, whereas players who want to alter minor aspects can access general settings. *Multiplayer *Zombies *Survival *Special Ops Other Features in Creator Mode *While creating maps (and maps only), players can invite each other to help, especially if they're making larger maps for a long Campaign mission or for large multiplayer games. Up to 8 players can edit a map together. *Before finalizing their created maps and missions, players can test them with AI. Players can also go back and edit their creations even after they have finished and published them. Changes will not be shown instantaneously, however. *Players can save playable creations, like maps and missions, as drafts and load them into a Custom Game if they want to test it with live players or friends. Trivia *A lot of Creator is inspired by the real life sandbox building game, Garry's Mod. It also takes inspiration from Halo's Forge system. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Creator